


Drawing his Love

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: A Pirate's Tale [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James takes a quiet moment to draw his wife before dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing his Love

James chuckles as his wife fidgets in her seat again, her nose scrunching up slightly. "You do realize that our children can hold still longer than you, right," he questions her with some amusement. Katherine raises an eyebrow, moving again just to annoy him. "You're the one who wanted me to draw you."

"Be that as it may, my old teacher can draw way faster than you can, Jamie and it looked just fine." He chuckles when her Oklahoman accent comes out more than usual. Katherine was unlike any woman he'd met before; she'd been born here and sent to a different time for seventeen years until Calypso brought her back and it showed even when she tried to be a proper lady.

"Are you quite finished?" After adjusting once more, she finally holds still with an excited look on her face. He'd have better luck getting their dog to sit still longer than he could her; still, she was behaving now. He picks up his freshly sharpened pencil and begins the outline of her face, getting lost in the familiar process. He usually drew to keep his mind off things or to calm down. He glances up every now and again, catching her scrunching up her nose as though it itched. "Do you want me to draw your nose that way?" With a scoff, she relaxes once more, no longer so excited. He chuckles, working on her nose as it was just in case she'd scrunch it up again before he could get to it. It was small and turned up slightly at the end, but you'd not notice the curve unless you were close.

He moves to her hair then, having only slight difficulty in getting the soft curls to come out like he wanted them. The light brown locks were smooth and silky, always smelling of cinnamon. James loved running his fingers through it. He didn't notice his tongue protruding slightly, a habit he often sees Katherine doing and teases her for it.

He glances up at her again before looking back to his pad of paper and beginning on her eyes. The eyes were always his favorite thing to draw even though they were the hardest—Katherine's were always filled with life, so like a child's sometimes that it made him smile. He hopes he can catch some of that childishness in the picture, but will be unsure until the entire picture is finished. Her eyes are dark, nearly black depending on the lighting. They were a bit like her father's, though Jack Sparrow had none of her childish glee.

Now he focuses on her mouth; the lips a soft pink and the bottom fuller than the top; soft as a rose's petals. It had always annoyed Katherine, but James loved them. They were usually turned up into a smile and he wanted to capture them that way. She was always trying to make people laugh, and usually she didn't have to try. She's a good and innocent person considering both of her parents and grandparents are notorious pirates.

He finishes the picture with a few freckles on her cheeks and on her nose, knowing she hated them but would accept it all the same. They were slowly fading from her time spent aboard the Black Pearl as Barbossa's captive. He signs his name at the bottom and takes a long look at the finished picture, gesturing for Katherine to join him. The woman lightly smacks the back of his head. "That's for giving me freckles." Smiling, she kisses him and walks out of the room to find our children and get them ready for supper.

James looks down at the picture again at his smiling wife and smiles a little himself.


End file.
